Exceptional
by exceptional-butterfly
Summary: Who would have guessed that Ginny Weasley would end up living with Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts? Precisley, but when people turn on her for wanting something for herself things start to happen that change both their young lives. Very OOC for RW & HG.
1. Prologue

_Hey everyone! Thought I would try my hand at writing some fanfic for once instead of reading it. This is my first attempt so please be gentle! As usual I own nothing, it all belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling. Any lyrics I use are also not mine. Enjoy it oh and could you also review for me? Thanks guys xx J xx_

_**Prolouge**_

"RON! Give me my timetable back!"

"I just want to have a look Gin, I wanna know if you have slytherin as your partners like us." Ginny simply rolled her eyes as she watched her brother compare their schedules, with any luck he wouldn't figure it -

"I must have your timetable Mione sorry, Gin where's yours?" said the idiotic redhead handing the parchment to Hermione on his left.

"No Ronald that was her timetable, mine is in my pocket. Why what's wrong?" Hermione took one glance down at the timetable in her hand before pulling her own out of her pocket. "But Ginny your timetable matches ours! There must be a mistake." Hermione said leaving to walk up to the headmaster.

Ginny's eyes widened before she jumped up and went after Hermione.

"Hermione, there is -"

"Oh no Miss Granger, Miss Weasley's timetable is correct. She has been moved up to seventh year classes due to her intelligence levels being above her current sixth year. It is a first we know but we do make a promise every year to allow our students to reach their full potential and this is how Ginevra will proceed to do so." by now the whole school was listening with interest to McGonagall explain the timetable situation.

"But…but… but I'm the most intelligent girl of our generation! How comes I never got moved ahead a year?" Hermione asked throwing Ginny's timetable to the floor, the whole school watched as the girl practically threw a temper tantrum worthy of any toddler.

"Miss Granger, it is undeniable that you are highly intelligent. However it was not right for us to allow you to proceed ahead one full year. However Ginevra has proved herself worthy in each and every one of her classes and all the staff at Hogwarts were in agreement that it would be best to move her ahead a year."

"Hear that boys? Granger isn't as smart as she thought she was!" a voice crowed from the Slytherin table, belonging to one blond slytherin we all know and love.

"MALFOY!"

"Students! Please return your attention to the feast. Miss Granger I am sorry but the opportunity we have given Ginevra is a first for many many years and we feel it is the correct decision. If you would both like to return to the Gryffindor table to continue with the feast please." Hermione glared at McGonagall before turning around and glaring at Ginny. If looks could kill, Ginny Weasley would have melted on that one tiny spot in the Great Hall. Shoving past her Hermione sat back down in her place next to Ron. Everyone watched as Ginny bent down to pick up her timetable.

"Oh and Miss Weasley? Good luck for the coming year." Ginny smiled and thanked the professors before heading back to the table. Coming up to where she had previously sat, she was shocked to see her place had been filled by Dean Thomas.

"Sorry Dean but would it be possible for me to have my seat back?" she asked standing behind him.

"We don't want you here." came the cold voice of Hermione Granger who was currently being comforted by Ron. Ginny looked towards her own brother and was shocked to see that his glare matched the one on Hermione's features. Shaking her head she looked towards Harry for help but was disappointed to see him hang his head.

"Fine. And here I thought you would be happy for me Ronald. You too in fact Hermione. Obviously I was wrong." Snatching her small bag from below the bench she threw it over her head and shoulder, before making her way to the doors.

"Miss Weasley where are you going?" Professor Sprout called to her from the head table. The whole school had watched the spectacle at the table already and now waited with baited breath to see what she was going to do.

"I'm leaving the feast Professor Sprout. I will not stay where I am not wanted, it appears family loyalty counts for nothing in comparison to the loyalty my older brother has for his whore." with that said she pulled open one of the massive doors and strode out. One lone person in the great hall smiled, finally the littlest Weasley was showing her true colours, and boy was it going to be good a year.

_Well thats it everyone, the prolouge to Exceptional. I'll try and update as regularly as I can! But if y'all dont review it how do I know if you're enjoying it or not huh? See that lil blue/grey button just below here, its called a review button - go on I know you want to! ;) _

_Thanks for reading guys!_

_xx J xx_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! Here is the first chapter of Exceptional. Hope you all enjoy it and thanks to my first three reviewers on the prologue, you guys rock! R&R if you would please? And as always its all J.K.Rowlings except the plot._

_love and hugs for you all_

_xx J xx_

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

Ginny Weasley meant something to everyone at Hogwarts. For many of the members of the male population she was the one they fantasised about most in the showers, whilst girls strived to be her. Very few people ever got close enough to see the girl beneath the name.

Walking around the lake a few times calmed Ginny down just enough to be able to tag onto the end of the queue to get into the Gryffindor common room.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! YOU SIT YOUR ARSE IN THAT CHAIR RIGHT NOW!" Ginny winced as the booming voice of her brother bombarded her ear drums as soon as she reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Good luck dear, he's been yelling and screaming the whole way here." Ginny grimaced as she closed the fat lady and did as she was asked and perched on the edge of the armchair Ron's shaking arm was pointing to.

"What in gods name were you thinking Ginny?" Ginny rolled her eyes as Ron turned his back on her.

"Well lets see Ron. I was offered an amazing opportunity to skip ahead a full year, to extend my knowledge further and get out into the real world a little quicker. Excuse me for wanting to do something for myself!" Ginny slumped back into the chair thoroughly annoyed at her interrogation.

"How could you do this to Hermione Ginny? You know she is the smartest girl of our generation how could you cheat on your OWL's like that? Has this got something to do with you being left out over the summer, from the war? Because if it has-"

"Oh for the love of god Ron! How can you accuse me of cheating? ME? How do you explain then Hermione doing your homework last year Ronald Weasley? This has nothing to do with the war, in no way shape of form! What are you more annoyed at Ron? The fact that all of a sudden you don't have such an intelligent girlfriend as you thought? Or are you more annoyed because its obvious that your spying on me didn't go as well as you had hoped? Oh yes Ron I know all about how you had Dean and Seamus and even poor Neville trail me last year. You know what Ron I don't care if anybody hates me for what I've done, it just shows that they aren't mature enough to be happy for me when I do something which is going to benefit me." Having had enough Ginny left the common room again, but was not surprised when the trio followed her.

"How could you Ginny? You know it's a lie, you aren't intelligent at all. You cheated on your OWL's so that you could somehow gain a little bit of respect you know I have from being smart. I cant believe you would stoop so low." Ginny's eyes filled with tears, people should be happy for her not treating her like a criminal. Walking faster to reach her destination she knocked on the door in front of her.

"Enter." Not even bothering to wait for the others she slammed the door behind her making Professor McGonagall look up sharply.

"Whatever is the matter Miss Weasley?"

"I need help Professor." Ginny sobbed out before collapsing into a chair in front of the Professors desk.

"Oh good gracious." rushing to the fireplace she shoved her head into the flames and called for Professor Snape.

"Now Ginny dear, drink some tea. Professor Snape is on his way with a calming draught." Ginny still sobbed into her hands as she sat in the chair. Professor McGonagall shook her head as she covered the shaking girl with a blanket from the back of the chair. A knock on the door made her turn to open the door herself to ensure it was Professor Snape.

"Professor would you and Mr Malfoy like to go into my office please. Miss Weasley is located there. You three return to your dormitories at once." she said with a stern glare at them before shutting the door behind her once again before proceeding into her office.

"Miss Weasley please drink the potion, it will calm you down and make you feel a little more relaxed."

"I'm perfectly fine thank you Professor I don't need a potion."

"Ginny please. Don't make me force you." both Draco and McGonagall looked up sharply as they noticed Severus kneeling in front of her. If it was possible she looked even smaller and more fragile than before. Dropping her head she slowly nodded and downed the potion shaking her head as she swallowed. Severus nodded as he pocketed the empty vile.

"Now Miss Weasley I believe for you own safety we should move you to a private room. Currently the only room set up to be used as such is Mr Malfoy's therefore until we can sort you out with your own you shall have to share his private quarters. I trust you both to be respectful and keep to the school rules. This is also the time to tell you Miss Weasley that to allow you to skip ahead a full year you require a mentor who is already in that year. To be exact Mr Malfoy here is to be your mentor, should you have any problems with your classes and assignments you may go to him for help. Is that alright with the two of you?"

Ginny sat there silently, not only had her day been bad enough but now it was doubly as bad. Not only was she going to have to share Malfoy's room with him but he was also going to be trailing her all year, just what she needs.

"Do we really have a choice professor?"

"No Mr Malfoy you do not. Now if you would kindly show Miss Weasley where she will be staying for a couple of days it would be much appreciated. We shall see you tomorrow morning at breakfast."

"Professor, thank you. I know it's a little unorthodox for me to come to you like this but I just wanted you to know that I do appreciate it." Ginny said making her way to the door behind Draco.

"Come on then Weasley, and don't for one minute think you are sleeping in the bed!" however the moment it had been said he regretted it. It would be nice to have a sleeping partner again, and she certainly looked like a superb candidate for snuggling with under his covers.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed it. Look out for Chapter 2 coming to a computer screen near you soon! See that review button? Yeah that one! How about you click on it and leave me a little message? Go on you know it gives you that warm fuzzy feeling inside!_

_xx J xx_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey people! Here is Chapter 2 for your viewing pleasure. I hope y'all enjoy it xx J xx_

* * *

Chap 2

Ginny followed him down the winding corridors and staircases which made up Hogwarts in relative silence. She noticed that Draco had incredibly long legs and was five or six paces ahead of her. Cursing her shortness she jogged to catch up to him.

"Could you slow down a little Malfoy?"

"What? Oh sorry, I forget people cant always keep up." he said but dutifully slowed his pace so that Ginny could walk instead of run to keep up with him. He wasn't happy with the arrangements but he knew that something good could come out of it so wasn't complaining. Ginny Weasley had caught his eye almost a year ago when he had watched her flying over the Quidditch pitch on her own. She was definitely someone he could grow to like. She was beautiful but in a natural way, she didn't need to pile a load of make up onto her skin to make herself pass for beautiful, it came naturally to her. Rosy cheeks with a spattering of freckles, dark full lashes and rosy red lips. Shaking his head clear of thought he stopped in front of a picture of a stone archway with a little girl sitting on a stone bench below it.

"Weasley. This is the portrait to my room, Tailyn here guards it for me. She's ferocious aren't you cutie?" he spoke directly to the small girl in the portrait who blushed and giggled. "Tailyn, this is Miss Weasley she will be staying with us for a few days. You must only allow her entry, nobody else but Miss Weasley and I are to enter these rooms okay? Our password Weasley is Cinderella." with that the portrait swung open to reveal two steps which led into a large room. Ginny smiled slowly as she looked around the room, it was definitely made for a Malfoy.

The walls were a deep blue that changed colour when you looked at it form different angles, the carpet was incredibly soft beneath her feet and was a pale cream colour with deep green crowns placed sporadically throughout the room. Ginny turned in a circle and caught Draco's eye as he lounged on his bed.

"You can move around the room Weasley." he said with laughter in his voice. He watched as she slowly moved toward the fireplace and the leather sofas which were placed in front and to the side of it.

"So your super smart huh Weasley?" he asked leaning up on his hands and watching her finger the books on his bookcase.

"Apparently so Malfoy." he smiled gently as he watched her gaze travel from the bookcase to the desk.

"I think I had better start calling you by your proper name Weasley. Please tell me its not Virginia." the look on his face at that thought made Ginny snicker, she perched herself on the edge of his bed whilst giggling at him.

"No its not. Its Ginevra if you must know." Draco pulled a face which made Ginny laugh even more.

"I shall have to come up with a nickname for you now. Hmmm lets see. Red? Nah too common. Curly? It suits you but nah. Oh I know! I'll call you Rose." he said and watched as her eyes widened and she shook her head slowly.

"Why would you call me Rose?"

"I dunno, just sprung to mind. Maybe I will call you curly then." Ginny laughed as she hopped off the bed and strode to the door which she hoped contained an en suite bathroom.

"I am going to take a bath. Is that okay?" she asked gently, she had gotten so comfortable she had forgotten that this was technically still his room.

"Sure, there's towels and stuff in the vanity units if you need anything." she nodded before closing and locking the door behind her. Draco smirked as he strode to his desk and retrieved his quill and some parchment before setting to work.

**_Half hour later…_**

"So let me get this straight man. You have to share your room with that hot little thing known as the Weasley girl? Dude how the hell do you do it?" Draco laughed from his position on the sofa opposite his best friend. Many people didn't realise Blaise Zabini was so easy going, on the outside he was similar to Draco attitude wise. Hard, mean and very very sophisticated.

"I dunno mate, but I for one am not complaining. However Weasley is going to have to learn a lesson me thinks." the look in Draco's eyes was calculating and scheming. Not one to miss out on an opportunity Blaise nodded once whilst smirking, that had been his plan as well.

"I believe-"

"Malfoy? I need - Oh My God I'm sorry!" Both Draco and Blaise chuckled as Ginny ducked back into the bathroom. Draco rose from the sofa and knocked on the door softly.

"Curly? What did you need, you alright?" He asked through the door. He moved to the side to block the view Blaise would have from his position. He looked down at her and inwardly grinned. She barely came eye level with his chest, yet he could see everything. She was dripping wet with a towel wrapped around herself securely and her hair falling down her back in long curls.

"Oh its just that I don't have anything with me. Like clothes and stuff and I just wondered…" she groaned inside her head, could she have sounded more juvenile?

"I'll get you one of my shirts hold on, do you need like boxers or anything?" Draco blushed as he asked her this, it wasn't everyday he asked a girl if she would like to borrow his underwear!

"Oh no, I cast a laundry charm but I cant wear my day clothes to sleep." Nodding he pulled the door closed a little more as he moved to the large closet near his bed. Choosing a long white shirt he glanced quickly at Blaise to see him raise his eyebrows quickly.

"I'll see you in the morning Drake. I'll leave you to your girl." he whispered as he passed him to get to the portrait. Shaking his head Draco knocked again on the door.

"Curly I've got a shirt for you!"

"Thank You. Your friend didn't have to leave you know." Ginny spoke softly to him as she leant against the doorframe.

"He had things to do anyway. You'd better put that shirt on, you don't want to catch a cold." he spoke gently as he turned to go and poke at the fire. Ginny smiled gently at his retreating back. Maybe just maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she had thought.

* * *

_Well thats all folks! as usual none of it is mine except the plot - woop! anyway hope you enjoyed it, in fact why dont ya let me know? Hit that review button now and lemme know_

_love and hugs_

_xx J xx_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 3 of Exceptional, hope you enjoy it :) xx J xx_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Weasley I'll take the floor, you can have the bed tonight okay?" Draco said transfiguring a pillow into a mattress. And cloning the goose down covers and pillows.

"That's unfair Malfoy. I'll be fine on the floor I promise. I cant let you sleep on the floor when you're sharing your room with me in the first place." Ginny replied plopping herself down on top of the covers and the mattress. Forcing Draco to perch on the edge of his bed.

"Alright but don't say I didn't try!" He threw his head back and stuck his nose in the air making Ginny giggle. He laughed as he retrieved some pyjama pants from a drawer and made his way to the bathroom. He leant against the vanity unit and looked at himself in the mirror. On the outside he was the same old Draco Adonis Malfoy yet on the inside he had changed. No longer did he uphold the family name as well as he had previously, he didn't believe the Weasleys were scum, well two of them were but the rest of the family was okay. Splashing his face with cold water he continued about his nightly routine of brushing his teeth, washing his face and changing. Taking one last look in the mirror he shoved his laundry in the basket before dousing the lights and entering his bedroom. He looked up expecting to see Ginny sitting on the sofa, but was shocked to see she was curled up in a little ball under the covers on her make-shift bed. He envied people like her, people who could curl up and sleep anywhere no matter the light or noise. Sighing he climbed up onto his bed, extinguishing all the light except the glowing embers of the fire. Staring at the canopy above the bed he smiled as he thought of the chaos tomorrow would bring.

_**The Early Hours Of The Morning…**_

Ginny lay trying to stifle her sobs so that she didn't wake Draco. She couldn't help the tears pouring down her face, it had hit her in the bathroom that she was now alone at Hogwarts, all the Gryffindors would follow the golden trio so that left her alone.

"Curly?" came the croaky voice above her she knew belonged to Draco.

"Curly, what's wrong?" she looked up into his concerned face and burst into tears, Draco frowned as he leant over further.

"Come on Curly please don't cry." he pleaded as he reached around to lay a hand on her shoulder. Seeing that she wasn't slowing down on the crying front. Draco pulled her silently onto the bed with him and tucked the covers round her fragile body as she curled up against him and sobbed into his chest. Rubbing his eyes to wake up fully he wrapped an arm around her and stroked her hair gently.

"Hey, hey, come on Curly. What's all these tears about? Come on shhh shhh." he cooed as she slowly began to calm down in his arms. He continued to alternate between cooing and comforting her and soon found that she had calmed down and stopped crying.

"You okay Curly?" he looked down waiting for her to reply only to realise she had once again fallen asleep, curled up around him and leaning on his chest. Resigning himself to the fact that this would last until he awoke for breakfast he snuggled deeper into the covers and pulled her closer. Placing a gentle kiss on her brow he sighed and tried to fall asleep again.

_**7.30 am (ish)**_

"Weasley you will be coming to breakfast!" Draco was slowly beginning to loose his temper with the youngest Weasley. First she had yelled at him for holding her all night even thought the pretty blush which appeared on her cheeks told him she wasn't that annoyed. Second she had refused to get out of his bed claiming it was lonely and she felt sorry for it and now she was refusing to go to breakfast. Draco knew perfectly well that she didn't want to see any of the Gryffindors but she had to eat.

"Listen Ginny I know you don't want to see that horrible lot, but you have to eat."

"Its not only that though! I don't have any clothes or did you forget that?" Ginny said standing up and emphasising the point that she still only wore his shirt.

"Oh, well you're more than welcome to-"

"Draco, it's the first day of school I need my uniform which is in my trunk which is up in Gryffindor!"

"So why don't you transfigure my shirt into your uniform?" He suggested as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because I don't know how to!" Ginny said exasperated as she fell back onto the bed.

"Here!" he growled flicking his wand at her and watching the wonderful transformation of the shirt. It slowly began to shrink up her legs stopping mid thigh when it then began to change into the regulation grey check skirt. The top stretched over the swell of her breasts and clung tighter to her abdomen to show off the toned muscles beneath. Looking down at herself Ginny slowly became aware just how much skin was showing.

"DRACO! I'm half naked!" she screamed as she looked at herself in the full length mirror next to his closet.

"No you don't." he could barely talk but managed to squeak out his reply as he watched her turn from side to side studying herself. He removed his tie from his neck before walking up behind her and fastening it round her neck. He smiled the colours suited her but frowned when she removed her own wand and changed it to her own house colours.

"Put your shoes on and lets go then Ginny. Times a wastin'" Ginny sighed at her own defeat before slipping on her small black pumps. Draco shook his head when she looked at him, she looked herself up and down before shrugging. Grinning he flicked his wand at her shoes and smiled as they transformed into something a little sexier. Ginny immediately stopped and looked down at her new shoes, she smiled she had always wanted a pair of high heeled Mary-Janes. She looked up at Draco who grinned at his masterpiece. To complete the look thought Ginny decided to add something a little extra. Placing her wand against he thigh Draco was amazed as they shimmered before going back to their normal colour. Placing her wand against her head Ginny murmured an incantation which made an Alice band with a bow appear on her head tucking her hair behind her ears. She smiled shyly at Draco who merely held his hand out as a sign of approval. Taking his hand gently she walked alongside him towards the great hall.

"I don't know if I can do this Draco." she spoke quietly stopping and leaning against the wall behind her.

"Yes you can Curly. Now can we please go to breakfast otherwise I think my stomach will implode!" Draco said clutching his stomach with both hands. Ginny laughed before standing next to him.

"Draco!" hearing Blaise's voice Draco waited for his best friend to catch them up. Smiling at Ginny the three of them entered the hall where it struck Ginny and Draco for the first time. Where was she going to sit. Blaise as always had the answer.

"Sitting with us today Weaslette?" he asked looking round Draco.

"I…I…I guess." she replied and allowed herself to be led to the Slytherin table by Draco who tugged on her hand.

"Slytherin whore are you now?" came the nasty spiteful voice from the Gryffindor table.

_"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU USE THAT LANGUAGE AND ABOUT YOUR YOUNGER SISTER NONE THE LESS!"_

* * *

_Please kind reader would you mind reviewing? You see that nice little bluey/grey button with Review written on it? Dont suppose you wanna click on it do ya? xx J xx_


End file.
